


Punishment

by fvckingavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Loki punishing the reader for touching herself when he's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Ragged, broken gasps of air where the only thing heard aside from your soft cries of pleasure. You laid on your bed with your back arched as your fingers worked their way so far into your panties that you swore you were gonna have proof from where your knuckles scratched against the denim of your shorts. Your shirt had already been shed, as well as your bra. The only thing taking your mind away from the task at hand was trying to remember if you had locked the door or not. But the thought and your caring for privacy was thrown into the wind when your fingers brushed ever so lightly against your sweet spot. With your bottom lip stinging from the pressure it was being held under from your teeth, you let out a faint groan as your hips started to work against your hand. You were sure you looked a hot mess. Hair messed and tousled from rubbing against the pillows. Cheeks burning under your fluster. Loki would have a fit if he could see you now. But the thought of what he could and would do to you only brought you that much closer to your end.

It was so close that you could taste the sweet release. Your body had already begun to convulse from your actions. But it came to a blazing halt when you heard his gruff voice from your bedside.

“Y/N.”

His tone was harsh. Almost warning you of the storm that was about to touch down right there in your bedroom. You gulped down the lump in your throat, having to force yourself to remove your fingers from your cunt. His eyes didn’t leave yours as you covered yourself with the bed sheet and sat up. There was no way he was going to let you off easy for this one. Not when you were that close. Loki sat beside you, brushing the top of your hand with his thumb gently. His tenderness surprised you.

“What were you doing, Y/N?”

You hated when he did this to you. Made you admit and say things while you were in such a vulnerable state. But he loved it. He relished in making you blush for such harmless things.

“Pleasuring myself.”

The redness that stained your cheeks grew darker at your confession. Loki nodded as he continued to trace invisible patterns on the back of your hand.

“You were close, weren’t you?” You nodded silently, refusing to meet his stare. He lifted your chin so that you had no choice but to look at him. His eyes were softer than you were prepared for. You expected to see a fire burning through those crystal blue eyes of his. “What are the rules, Y/N?”

You new them all too well. Loki made you recite them at least once a day. For the most part, you listened. But there were a few times, like now, that you’d slip up, even though you knew the consequences.

“No touching myself. No coming unless it’s under your authority.”

He smiled softly. It made your stomach do cartwheels. “Very good, my darling. Now, tell me what happens to bad little girls when they break the rules.”

Loki was standing now, peeling off his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his black undershirt. The sight made you have to press your thighs together.

“They get a stern talking to?” You knew you were pressing your luck. Sarcasm usually gained you another lash. Or five. Loki narrowed his eyes at you as he kicked off his shoes. You cleared your throat and hung your head. “They get punished.”

When the smile returned to his face, you knew you had answered to his liking. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and caressed your cheek softly as he took a seat next to you once again. He let his fingers cascade down your jaw, your neck, chest, until he reached the thin sheet that was covering the rest of your body. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue when they flicked up to yours.

You moved the blanket aside before he commanded you to. His eyes trailed down your now bare top half. He reached out for you, cupping a breast in each hand. He kneaded the flesh for a few moments before ever so softly circling over your nipples until they hardened from his touch.

You bit back a moan as you rolled your shoulders back, giving him more skin to work with. Loki leaned in to you, placing a chaste kiss on your lips before going straight for your pulse point and sucking viciously. This time you couldn’t stop the yelp that sounded from his ministrations. He smiled against your skin and nipped at it, his actions steadily becoming more aggressive.

“Want me to let you come, my darling? Fuck you so hard, so rough and senseless?” His tone was smug as he spoke. He knew your answer already, but of course he wanted you to confirm it aloud.

“Yes. Yes, please, Loki.” You whimpered pathetically. He was still assaulting your throat with his mouth as he rolled your nipples around his fingers and tugged them.

“Then you know what I need to do before I can give you what you want. Now, get into position.”

You nodded wordlessly and rid yourself of your shorts and soaked through panties. Turning over, you propped yourself up on your elbows and set your knees shoulder width apart. The air turned cold as it hit your bare bottom half. You heard a groan come from Loki as he observed the sight before him. His large hands warmed your skin as they caressed and kneaded the flesh, readying you.

“What’s the safe word, darling?”

A sigh in the form of a shiver was released in anticipation as you said the word aloud. “Frost.”

You felt a dip in the bed and looked back to see Loki kneeling behind you, clear determination and lust pooled around his eyes. His hands massaged your hips gently, an attempt of calming your nerves, you guessed. Not that you were nervous, exactly. You’d been punished this way by Loki more than a few times. It always ended in both your favors and he was always careful not to hurt you. He knew that you liked the pain, though. But you were already turned on to the max. You didn’t know how long you’d be able to last.

“Are you ready, Y/N?”

You nodded as you let your eyes fall shut, taking a deep breath to prepare yourself for the first strike. You could feel him draw back a hand before it smacked against your skin. It was a practice swing. You knew he could and would do better, but he felt the need to brace you before he really got to work.

Another slap to the back of your thigh and you choked back a whimper. The sensation went right to your core and you had to fight to keep your legs apart. Loki continued his crusade, blow after blow until your entire ass was crimson red.  
“Such a good girl, taking your chastening so well. Do you want me to stop?”

His voice was gruff despite his admiration for you. He had more that he was ready to give to you. Taking your bottom lip between your teeth, you shook your head. You didn’t have to look back at him to know he was more than satisfied with your reply.

“That’s right. You love it, don’t you, darling? You’re a dirty little slut aren’t you, Y/N?”

You pushed your ass back into his grasp and looked at him over your shoulder. He was pleased by your gesture, slapping your left side harshly. A moan fell from your lips when he spanked your inner thigh. His finger brushed ever so lightly across your clit. You wanted so badly for him to stay there, but he strayed.

“Loki, please…” It was becoming difficult to breathe as the pleasure raked through you. You didn’t want him to stop, but you needed more.

“You wanna cum so bad don’t you, darling? Wanna let go all over my cock, huh?”  
You groaned pitifully as you pictured it. He flipped you over so that you were on your back. Before you could question him on if your torture was over with or not, he was removing his shirt. His pants and boxers soon followed, dropping to the growing pile on the floor. Loki fished around in your nightstand until he found what he was looking for. What he pulled out were two green scarves. Knowing what they would be used for, you held your arms up to the bedpost. He smiled down at you sweetly and looped the scarves around your wrists, binding them above your head. Your heart was pounding so hard that you were sure he could hear it in your chest. You pulled on the restraints to check if you’d be able to slip through them. Of course not.

Inhaling deeply through your nose and exhaling through your mouth helped calm your heart rate. But it was only temporary. Loki crawled his way to you on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses on his journey up your body. When he reached your lips, he smiled against them coyly. He licked the palm of his hand and began to pump himself into his fist. The sight of his hardened cock, precum leaking from the head and throbbing in his clutch made you bite your lip. You wanted nothing more than to touch him.

“What do you want, my love? Tell me.”

You moaned before confessing what had been rattling around in your head since the moment he entered the room. “I wanna taste you, Loki, please. I need you in my mouth. I wanna feel your come slide down my throat, baby, please.”

You were begging and pleading to him in hopes that he would give you what you knew you both wanted. He smirked devilishly and ran his thumb across his slit and brought it to your lips, smearing the clear substance along your mouth. You licked what he had offered you and groaned at the sweet and salty flavor. Loki positioned himself so that his cock was just an inch or two from your face. He looked down at you, silently asking if you were still alright. You responded by flicking your tongue against his tip, showering his length in kitten licks before taking him fully into your mouth. One of his hands gripped the bed frame while the other tangled into your hair. You bobbed your head around him, hollowing your cheeks when you got back to the head. He was throbbing inside of your mouth as he hit the back of your throat. His hips began to move in time with your mouth and before long he was thrusting into your warmth.

“You love when I fuck your face, don’t you, darling? Love taking me into that pretty little mouth of yours, hmph. You suck my cock so good, Y/N. Such a good girl for me.”

You ran your tongue across the vein on the underside of his shaft roughly, making Loki tug at your hair. He was close. So damn close. Just a few more licks, a suck here and there, and — ahh, there it was. Loki let out a mangled groan as his hips slowed and his seed slid down your throat and down your chin. You cleaned him as well as you could before you sucked him off with a ‘pop’. Loki calmed his breathing, all the while never letting his eyes leave your face. He swiped his finger along your jaw and offered you the last bit of cum. You took it gladly, swirling your tongue around his index finger.

“Do you want me to free you of your bounds, princess?”

You were dying to touch him. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair, scratch your nails down his back, and feel his muscles tense under your fingertips. But you knew he reveled in being under complete and total control. So you shook your head no. To which he replied with a knee-weakening grin. He kissed you passionately, his tongue slipping past your lips and battling with yours as he situated himself at your entrance. Your legs wrapped around his back and pulled him closer to you. He teased your slick folds with the tip of his cock a few times before plunging into you. Both you and Loki emitted sounds of pure pleasure. He gave you little time to adjust to his size before setting a rhythm for his thrusts. You lifted your hips to meet his as best as you could to help him hit your sweet spot at the perfect angle. He was throbbing inside of you once again, and your walls responded by clenching around him. The pressure was building at an alarming rate at this point. You pulled at the scarves digging into your wrists as your back arched, your nipples rubbing against Loki’s chest and making you shiver.

“Ah, Loki, I can’t—I’m gonna, fuck, I wanna—“

Loki leaned down and took your ear between his teeth, nipping gently as he nuzzled his nose against your temple.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you. Come for me, darling.”

His permission sent you flying into oblivion as your orgasm raked through your body. You shook and shuddered, crying out Loki’s name as you came around his cock. Just as you felt the waves start to subside, Loki came a second time while he was inside of you. As he got his breathing back under control, he untied your wrists and rubbed them, bringing your hands to his chest. You sighed in content, grazing your fingers along his shoulders and neck. You pulled him down for a kiss and smiled into it, mumbling, “Now that’s what I call a punishment.”


End file.
